Sakura and The Host Club
by Asterisk Truly
Summary: slightly drabble-ish. Sakura, on "official business of the student council of Seika High" finds an enchanting music room...
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club or Maid Sama!

Sakura and the Host Club

Sakura Hanazono was wandering the hallways of a very exclusive private school. She was slightly confused as to how she ended up there, and why. However, she had received an invitation to visit a club. Supposedly, this was research for possible clubs at her own high school, Seika High.

As she walked down another lengthy, continuously winding hallway, she wondered if this invitation wasn't a joke. The students gave her odd looks, mostly due to her obviously public school uniform. She felt slightly out of place such lavishly decorated halls. Sakura snickered to herself, imagining boys from her school in a place like this. It would probably be very messy by the time they finished. Although, she supposed, there were probably equally as many servants at this private school, hired specifically to deal with such messes. After all, teenage boys are still teenage boys, no matter their financial status.

Finally, Sakura seemed to have reached her destination. She could hear giggling emanating from behind the closed door. As she raised her hand to the knocker, the door was flung open with glee.

Before a very surprised Sakura Hanazono, stood what appeared to be the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He had light hair and eyes and was beaming at her.

"WELCOME PRINCESS! To what do I owe this great honor? Oh, pardon my rudeness, my name is Tamaki Suoh. I am the president of this club, the Ouran High School Host Club. Oh please, do come in," with a sweeping gesture, the boy who's name was apparently Tamaki, gently led a happily mystified Sakura into the sparkling and enchanting music room.

All around her were elegant, handsome boys…no, not boys, gentlemen. Oh, and did she mention they were handsome?

Sakura's jaw dropped. They definitely needed a club like this at her school.

A/N: R&R hope it was enjoyable


	2. Chapter 2: Life Is Wonderful

A/N: Oh wow...I wasn't expecting anyone to ask me to continue this, but since the request was made, I shall see what I can come up with. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Maid Sama! or Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 2

The next day, Sakura rushed into the student council room. "Misaki, Shizuko, remember how I was out on that visit to the club yesterday? Well it is something you guys HAVE TO SEE!" Sakura was practically screaming and jumping up and down with joy and excitement.

"Ah, Sakura, I can't, I have student council work, and other stuff-"

"No excuses-- you guys are coming NOW!" Sakura promptly dragged her friends out the door and towards Ouran High School.

* * *

"I feel so out of place, why are we here again?" Shizuko muttered.

"Oh shush, you guys really need to see this place, okay?" Sakura sighed, "Be ready for an awesome surprise!" She smiled at that and skipped down the hall.

As the three of them reached the door, only to have it flung open upon them, Sakura squealed with glee, and clapped her hands.

"Ah," the little blond boy who opened the door called over his shoulder to the rest of the people in the room, "It seems Sakura has brought friends today!" With that the small boy smiled at them and walked back inside.

"What is this place? Why is the room decorated like the set of a movie? Why was that small boy dressed in the school uniform? Isn't he too young to be at this school?" Misaki bombarded Sakura with questions.

Sakura just shook her head at Misaki, "Just follow me, okay?'

As they entered, Shizuko and Misaki's jaws dropped at the extravagance, and silently followed their friend.

Sakura was greated with a curt nod from a stoic looking boy with black hair and glasses, "Good afternoon, Ms. Hanazono, to what do we owe this honor?"

"Oh, my friends just needed to see your work in action, Mr. Ootori," there was a disturbingly sweet smile plastered on her face. Shizuko looked at him calmly, but was obviously observing his good looks.

"Ladies, you may proceed onward to greet the hosts," Kyoya Oortori smiled his equivalent to a warm smile, (which was actually quite cold by most people's standards, but that is beside the point).

Sakura lead her friends farther into the club room, then turned to her friends, "This," she gestured to the handsome light-haired boy who was seated at the piano, "Is Tamaki Suoh, he is the club president. The person who Shizuko was staring at--"

"I WAS NOT--"

"Was Kyoya Ootori," Sakura finished, "These two redheads are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. It's really difficult to tell them apart, only this guy," she pointed to the small brunette, "seems to be able to do it. That's Haruhi Fujioka. The newest member, and quite popular in this club," Sakura smiled at Haruhi. She then turned her attention to the small boy who had opened the door today and his companion, "Their names are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Although, they prefer the names Hani and Mori."

The one who's name was Mori, stood and helped his companion out of his chair, he then smiled at the ladies.

Tamaki then took over the conversation, "This, beautiful princesses, is the Ouran High School Host Club. Comely ladies, such as yourselves, visit our club for positive and directed male attention. We provide an important service that every female should experience at some point in their lives. It is a vital experience. Please, have a seat and some tea…"

* * *

"Ah," Shizuko sighed happily, "This afternoon was so wonderful! It was so relaxing."

"Yeah," Sakura was clearly not listening, only watching the suave Tamaki sweep elegantly across the room.

"…Do you really think this club is necessary for our school? Is that why you brought us here Sakura?" Misaki was clearly unsure if this whole excursion was a wise decision.

Sakura sighed and stretched in a cat-like manner, "Even if we never get a club like this at our school, it's nice to visit a place where men are gentlemen. I think the guys at our school need lessons from these guys…"

"You know," Misaki smiled, "That idea of yours is not half bad…"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this as well, please review :)


End file.
